Staggering on Rooftops
by Lethal Ballerina
Summary: She was still a child at heart, and all she ever wanted was to just enjoy life and have some fun. However, that seemed almost impossible with a mother and father as controlling as hers. She never had a say, or a choice in her life, it was either her parent's rules, or punishment. So she did what they said, day after day. That was until she met Jack Frost.
1. Chapter I

**. Chapter I .**

"I'm sorry. I really am." She said again, wiping away some tears before turning her head to the backseat side window. The car she was sitting in was going slow; it had been snowing all week, so drivers had to be very cautious. "I really have been trying hard. Why won't you believe me?" Her mom looked very upset, she was paying attention to the road but her eyes were narrowed angrily and her hands were gripping onto the steering wheel tightly. Her knuckles had turned white a long time ago.

"You know, Bree, I would believe you. But you fell. _Twice!_" Her mother just had to put emphasis on the fact that she messed up two times. It wasn't like Bree wasn't trying, because she was; she never wanted to be in a situation like this. But practicing six days a week would take a toll on anyone. Bree sighed heavily, feeling another batch of tears forming in her eyes.

"Your lack of effort has been appalling. You better straighten up, and soon." Her father said from the passenger seat in front of her. "We don't pay three hundred dollars a week for your private figure skating lessons to watch to fall to the ground." Bree grimaced when he went on about her mess up. This was the first time she fell in months. Yet, they were acting like she fell every single skating lesson.

"It was downright embarrassing; I swore the instructor even had a smirk on their face." Her mother said, turning around to face her daughter. Bree just looked back, waiting for more insults. Her eyes were puffy and red from the constant crying. After her skating lesson she could barely make it out of the building without crying. Tears were already brimming her eyes and ready to escape. Her parents weren't being rude to her then, but she knew as soon as she got in the car they would start with the nitpicking.

"I truly am sorry for embarrassing you. It won't happen again." Bree said timidly chewing on the inside of her cheek, usually she knew exactly what to say. But this time, it wasn't working. Bree wrapped her finger around one of her loose chestnut colored curls; it seemed to encase around her finger like a snake.

"Bree Noelle Cruz." The brunette squeezed her eyes shut while lowing her hand back down to her lap, she hated when her mom talked to her with that tone of voice. Especially when she said her full name, Bree learned quickly nothing good would come of it. "If you fall one more time this week, you will be grounded for two months. I will not accept failure from you any longer."

"Okay, I understand." Bree replied and held back a sniffle; her eyes lowered, her nails digging into her palm from preventing her to have a full out breakdown.

"And not another word from you until we get home." Her mother said once again, glaring rudely at her. Bree simply nodded and then looked out her window once more. _Why did life have to be so unfair?_

The snow was starting to lighten up, and the cars in front were now becoming more visible, as well as the road. However the tension in the car did not. Bree couldn't help but smile slightly at this. The sooner they could get home, the quicker she could go to her room and de-stress; well at least attempt to. _Think positively. _

"Mommy!" A little voice chimed beside Bree. She cringed, trying not to look at where the course of the voice was coming from. _On with the act._

"Yes, my darling?" She cooed, and smiled sweetly. The whole sight wanted to make Bree vomit. It stank of fake. While she was stuck with the side of their parents that were controlling and manipulative, her brother got all the love and care he desired. But in a way, she was glad it was her. Bree would _never_ want her eight year old brother to go through what she does. He was still a child. He deserved the best. In fact if he was treated as poorly as she was, she was sure her parents would be gone by now. Her brother was so sweet and innocent. She would protect him, no matter what.

"I want hot chocolate!" He cheered, bouncing up and down in his seat, his brown fluffy hair synchronized to his movements.

"I'll make you some as soon as we get home." Their mom smiled to him once again. His face lit up excitedly and continued to bounce up and down in his seat still; occasionally tugging on Bree's sweater.

It took only five minutes to get from where they were to their driveway. The building Bree practiced at was only fifteen minutes away; but that was in good weather. As soon as the car rolled to a stop in their frosted driveway Bree fumbled with her brothers seat-belt, grabbed his hand and lead them both out of the car door and then they both carefully jumped out. She walked slowly to the front door, making sure to not slip on the ice. As much as she just wanted to run and hide in her room, she didn't want her brother to slip on the sleek driveway. Though she still wanted to keep a good distance between her and her parents. Her ice skates hung loosely from her left shoulder, she carried her light pink bag in her left hand, her brother clinging to her right.

When she successfully got the front door too open and made sure her brother got inside safely she turned down the hall to her bedroom. She shoved open the door, carefully placing her ice skates on the hook that sat on her wall and then she put the bag she was holding on the end of her bed. An orange blur sprinted across her bedroom floor and up onto her bed. She closed her door, making sure not to slam it, because god forbid it closed with a little more force then necessary. Bree rolled her eyes at the thought.

Bree immediately stroked the creature. "Oh Pumpkin." She said while burying her face into its apricot fur, tears instantly flooded her eyes. "Why do they have to be so bitter to me? I try my hardest. You know that, right?" She asked her cat, lifting her head and looking at its face, begging for a response. All the cat did was give a small meow and arched its back in pleasure, waiting to be stroked again.

"That's what I thought." Bree sniffled, rubbing her eyes wearily. Pumpkin was a gift given from her parents for getting straight A's for five years. It was the only thoughtful gift her parents had gotten her. They've gotten her many things through the years, like a couple new shirts or jeans, occasionally a pack of makeup, but that was usually it. Bree wasn't ungrateful, but she couldn't help but notice everything that Logan would get for Christmas _and _his birthday. Bree sighed and rested her head on Pumpkin, the cat now sprawled out across her bed, the purrs rumbling though her body.

Bree wanted some time to think about everything that happened, not that it was really unusual how her parents acted towards her. But she wanted to be alone. Completely by herself, not in her room with her parents a room away. No, she wanted to be alone, as in the only person in hundreds of feet. In fact most of the time she _was_ alone, except when she went to school and to figure skating lessons. But she _really_ didn't want to be in her room right now. She wanted to escape the negative energy. Quickly, she glanced at her clock; it was already seven thirty.

She opened her door and pressed her body against her door frame, "Mom? I'm gonna relax in my room for a bit, so please don't come in, okay?" She could hear her mom walking to her; to Bree it looked like she was just doing dishes since she had a towel in one hand. Her mom didn't respond but just shooed her and then turned to leave. _Easy enough. _She figured her mom had enough of her "attitude" today. Even though she _didn't_ even have an attitude. Oh well, as long as she could leave she would play along with what her mother thought.

So she immediately closed the door once her whole body was inside the room. Bree stuffed her cellphone into her gray heavy jacket, wrapped around her favorite orange extremely soft scarf and quickly pulled on her boots. Lucky for her, her parents bought a one story house so climbing out of the window was a breeze. Once she was outside she was careful to close the window quietly - not like it mattered - and then trudged through the snow until she reached the asphalt. It glimmered under the street lights beautifully a fine coat of ice on the black. Night was always beautiful to her; she loved the moon and the stars the best.

A small smile formed upon her lips, she knew exactly where she was going to go, it was the only place no one thought of looking for her, a small park. So she tightened the scarf around her neck a little tighter and headed towards her destination.

**_Posted from my old account to my new one. I needed a change! I hope this story does as well as it did last year. _**

_**Anyway if you enjoyed it please favorite, follow and make sure to drop a review, even if it's a few words long! I'll try to post the next chapter in the next couple of days. If I do not, I hope everybody has a fantastic Thanksgiving! (for those who celebrate it)**_

_Written on: 11/26/2013_


	2. Chapter II

**. Chapter II .**

The sky twinkled with the night stars, like a billion diamonds scattered over a sheet of black silk. The temperature seemed to drop further and further as every minute passed. Bree continued to walk down the icy asphalt, not a single car was in sight. Not like it was uncommon. At this time, there rarely was anybody out. Whether that was because of the weather or not, she didn't know. All she did know was that it was quiet, but she supposed that's what came with living in a small town.

Bree decided she liked night the best. Very much so. She could think better.

Her footsteps echoed off the street and seemed to bounce off the large pine trees and directly back at her. It was eerie. Bree shivered. _Could it get any colder? _She crossed her arms and started rubbing them vigorously. _Body heat body heat body heat._ She breathed out, her breath hovering in front of her.

Not even seconds later she shook her head and then jammed her hands into her pockets, fumbling with her phone in her pocket-pouch thing. It obviously wasn't going to warm her up and she was just at risk of looking like an idiot to someone from rubbing her arms so frantically. Bree pulled her scarf even tighter around her. Then her eyes locked onto what she was looking for all along. A small smile crept upon her cold lips.

Her pace quickened slightly until she reached it, a swing set. She immediately touched one of the poles. The cold metal pricked at her fingertips. It was rusted and most of the blue paint had chipped off giving it a very worn look. But that was to be expected. This park had been abandoned for a long time, even during the day kids wouldn't come by. Her brother wouldn't even go there with her, he said it was creepy, he said the park gave off a "weird feeling" whatever that meant. Bree didn't mind it though, she thought of it as peaceful.

Bree brushed off the snow that gathered on the dark plastic seat and sat down, lightly pumping her legs back and forth so she swung slowly. Her heard was lowered, her loose brown curls falling around her.

"You really need to stop moping around." Bree told herself, slowly starting to gain speed on the swing, a full on smile played on her lips. She really loved the feeling swinging on the swing gave her. _Freedom._ That's the first feeling that came to her mind. The chains were old and squeaked loudly every time she swung back and forth and vibrated under her weight. Not that she was particularly heavy, she was rather lean, but she supposed that's what years of ice skating did. A single street light sat near the park, giving off a soft orange glow. Then her mind wandered. Not about the lovely things she was once thinking of such as the feeling of peace and freedom. No these thoughts came from the dark corner of her mind. Creepy thoughts. _This would be the perfect opportunity for a murderer to attack. Perhaps a creeper is lurking in the bushes._ Bree thought and then immediately slowed down the swing and looked around the best she could. _Congratulations on freaking yourself out._

Idiot.

Stupid.

Jerk.

Immediately she jammed her feet into the ground, completely stopping the swing and then hopped off, steadying the swing so it didn't continue. She could have sworn she heard something. A shuffle or maybe a whisper. _Was it just the wind? No, there wasn't any._ She lowered her head, her brown hair falling around her face like a chocolate colored curtain. She tried to focus on a sound, something, anything. But it was dead silent, not even a low hum of a car could be heard or a rustle of branches.

Stupid imagination.

She shifted her feet around, the snow crunching slightly under her boots, her head raised up towards the sky. And then she heard it. It sounded like a pang, maybe metal against metal. She definitely heard it, something or someone was around. _Stalking her? _She stood up and whipped her body around where her back was facing not even seconds ago. She breathed out heavily. "H-Hello?"

_Silence._

Bree took a few steps forward. There wasn't much at the park, so that meant there weren't a lot of places to hide. There was a swing set and then a blue plastic slide with a simple wooden jungle gym. There wasn't a lot to do; maybe that is why not a lot of kids went there. Bree dug her hand back into her pocket-pouch thing and held on to her phone._ Just in case._

Quickly, she climbed up the small wooden stairs; she seemed to tower over the walls. The aroma of wet wood seemed to swarm around her. She sighed, nobody was there. It just was in her head after all. But then something caught her eye. It wasn't on the playground, or on the swings, but on the streetlight. Something was actually standing on the top of the street light._ What the actual hell?_

She marched over to it and immediately looked up. It looked like a person! Bree squinted her eyes, the outline definitely looked humanoid. But how the heck did they get up there? There was absolutely no way. Maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

"Hey, y-" Bree shouted he voice cracking, she cleared her throat and tried again, "Hey, you up there!" She mentally cursed the streetlight; it was making it harder for her to see this thing-person, plus her neck was hurting for raising it at such a weird angle. She continued to stare, expecting a response, but she got none. Bree lowered her hand.

_Maybe it was a large bird?_

_An owl perhaps?_

_Or a squirrel._

_Could squirrels climb metal?_

_It was kind of large to be a squirrel..._

It seemed to make a lot more sense. It was just a trick of the light. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it _wasn't _a bird or a squirrel, and _was_ actually a person._ You can try one more time; if they don't respond you will go home immediately. _She told herself, looking back up at the figure. They still haven't moved. If it was a bird or squirrel wouldn't they have moved or shifted or anything?

"Hey! Weird creeper thing sitting on the street light. I'm talking to you!" She yelled. This time, it actually _did_ move. Her heart jumped, it actually heard her? She took a few steps back, she better not regret this. At that moment she really wished she brought a weapon, even a rock would suffice.

"Me?" Oh god it said something. Did it really say something back to her? She froze. She was expecting something, maybe a chirp or squeek but not a voice! The figure stood up straight, and seemed to turn toward her.

_Oh god, please don't jump off, please don't jump off, please don't jump off, please don't jump off. _And then, they jumped off. Bree squeaked and slapped her hands over her eyes. _Did she just witness someone commit suicide? How would she explain this to her parents! More importantly how would she explain it to the cops! _Bree started to inwardly panic.

She didn't hear anything. No sound of a body hitting the ground, no crunch of snow. It was silent again except the sound of her ragged breathing. She should of heard something right? A thud? Maybe a skull cracking open?_ Oh god she was morbid. _

Slowly she peeled her hands away from her face and held back a scream. There was a boy right in front of her, not even five feet away! Bree's eyes immediately shot up to his hair, to her surprise his hair was as white as snow! His eyes were a mesmerizing blue. His skin extremely pale, almost seeming transparent. Confusion seemed to be etched across his face. But Bree could have sworn she saw a tinge on amusement in his glimmering eyes. He was holding something too, it kind of looked like a staff, but curved strangely on one end.

What. The. Hell.

Bree backed up from him, and started to turn around and make her trudge back home. This person was weird! Like how in the hell did they get up there, and more importantly how did they get down without breaking every bone in their body.

"Hey wait!" The boy called after her. Bree stopped but refused to turn back towards him. "You can see me?" He asked in awe and took a few steps closer to her. Bree, now turning back towards him took a step back. His body felt like it was radiating cold from it instead of heat. Bree shivered, it must of dropped at least ten degrees right now.

"Uh, yeah? I am talking to you right now aren't I?" Bree said wearily, studying him her eyes flicking between his face and that staff. He seemed pretty excited to be talking to a complete stranger; which was weird, who knew people were so friendly now-a-days. The boy smirked at her reply and she felt like this was the perfect time to question him. "Why the hell were you up on the streetlight?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She almost yelled. "How are you not dead?!" This _had _to be a dream. People couldn't just magically float or appear on streetlamps without some sort of assistance, it was physically impossible! Bree sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This definitely was a dream. Or maybe all this stress was making her lose her mind. More than likely though she was probably in her room, sleeping in her bed right now cuddled up with Pumpkin.

Oh Pumpkin, how she wished she could just bury her face in its fur and just disappear. Maybe have a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream. Her mouth watered at the thought.

He laughed and then shrugged. "I don't know, cause I wanted to be?" He said looking at her, she was not amused. "But you can really see me?" He asked again a perfect white smile seemed to be stuck on his face. Bree frowned, he was fucking with her, wasn't he?

"Normal people don't just levitate up to streetlights. And I already told you! Yes, I'm talking to you, you weirdo! Now it's my turn to ask you questions. Who are you?" He immediately frowned.

"You can see me, but you don't know who I am?" He asked, the amusement that once sparkled in his eyes was gone; a worried gaze immediately replaced it.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're a crazy hobo or something." She said eyeing him cautiously. Once again she tightly gripped her hand around her cell phone; because you know, just in case. She could probably use her cell phone as a weapon...But why was he making such a big deal about her seeing him? Was he some magical being or something? Well it _was _a dream, so anything _is _possible, she thought.

_Just go with it._

"I'm offended. Do you really think a hobo would look this good?" He joked at her, smirking. Her mouth dropped open a little and _Did he really just say that?_

Of course he would.

Ignorant.

Weirdo.

"I'm leaving now, so bye." Bree said nonchalantly stuffing her hands into her pockets. She turned on her heel, getting ready to leave once again.

"Wait! Please?" He said, not even bothering to walk closer to her. Bree turned back to him again, rolling her eyes in the process. If she knew this is what her night was going to be like, she would of just stayed home.

"I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it." She blurted, whipping her hand into her pocket-pouch thing dramatically. This caused him to laugh.

"Really now?" He didn't move. He just stared at her tauntingly, "Wanna show me?"

Bree groaned, "Okay. I lied. I don't have any." She said slightly ashamed. "But get outta my personal space." Bree backed up even farther, waving her hands awkwardly in front of her body to try to keep him away. She stopped once he realized he wasn't going to come closer.

"Now tell me who you are!" Bree demanded digging one of her tops of her boots into the snow.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said bluntly. Bree just stared at him and raised a dark dainty eyebrow, as if she was trying to get a closer look. Nothing changed. Same old white haired kid she was staring at seconds ago.

"You mean your parents named you Jack Frost or something, right?" She said dumbly, her brow still raised and her arms now crossed over her chest.

Yep she was now certain he was insane. Maybe she was too? Or maybe they both were!

"No." He said dragging the word out. "I mean I am _the_ Jack Frost." He said proudly, grinning at her. He took a step closer to her. Bree stood her ground, arms still crossed.

"So you're a mystical being." Bree stated flatly, rolling her eyes once again.

"Not exactly."

"Well _Jack Frost_. I should be heading home now. You've certainly kept me here long enough." Bree said turning away from him and started to stumble through the snow. Jack couldn't help but laugh lightly at her. It _was_ a pretty funny sight. She just had to walk through the thickest pile of snow.

"Do you want me to help you?" He offered, now slowly walking beside her. She didn't acknowledge him. Bree didn't want to acknowledge him. She was too busy struggling. Plus maybe if she ignored him he would go away.

_Someone please remind me why I decided to walk off the snow cleared path? _She thought while stumbling through the knee high white fluff. _She really despised snow right now._

Like _really really _despised it. She restrained herself from growling.

"I'll take that as a no." He said, still staying by her side. She finally made it out of that snow pit and onto the asphalt again. She breathed out heavily and shook her boots, trying to get the snow off them. _Finally. _"So why are you out here this late?" He questioned her. Bree seemed more relaxed, so he decided to risk it and walk side by side with her. He still was a lot taller than her, really a whole head taller than her, but she really wasn't paying attention, her eyes were locked in front of her.

"To think or to get away. I don't know." She sighed. "Yeah. Mostly to get away from my parents. And to think of why I'm such a terrible child." She babbled, stomping her feet on the ground angrily. "But the whole getting away, being alone is not going well. Thinking isn't an option either at this point. So now, I'm going home."

_Bitter._

Oh so _bitter._

But she should be _allowed_ to behave like that.

_Just for once._

But Bree bit her tongue. This guy shouldn't have to hear her rant, regardless of who or what he was. What was she actually _doing?_ She never was this open about her problems, especially to a stranger. Jack stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. Well, in a way he did. But he didn't know if he should say it. Family problems were _always_ hard.

The park was only about five minutes away from her house. It seemed close, but for some reason nobody could find her there when they were looking for her. It was weird, like there was some sort of invisible wall around the park and she was the only one that could see through it.

There wasn't, was there?

Bree immediately shook her head. Of course not, magic and fairy tales **did not** exist. Well maybe with the exception of this guy who claimed he was Jack Frost. Who was _still_ beside her.

Didn't he have better things to do? Like make it snow or hail or something?

Of course he didn't though, but he wasn't really Jack Frost.

If _she_ was Jack Frost, she knew for a fact she wouldn't be following around sixteen year old girls, or boys.

Absolutely not.

No, she would be making her parents slip on ice. Oh yeah, that sounded absolutely perfect. Well at least to _her._ They deserved it. She tries her hardest, and what does she get in return? Nothing. More nitpicking and harassment.

"Uh, your facial expressions are really starting to creep me out." He finally said, staring at her. She immediately turned to him. Oh god she wasn't making weird faces was she?

Great..._she was!_

_Maybe he should just leave her alone._

_And not embarrass her!_

_Then, she was saved. _Her house was now sitting right in front of her, it looked exactly the same as how she left it. A sigh of relief left her lips. She just hoped that her parents didn't notice her absence. Probably not though. They didn't really _care._

"Well... This is my house." Bree said quietly, and then turned to Jack, who was staring at the building behind her.

"Okay, see ya around." He said, but continued to stand in the same place.

"Do you need something?" She said. He didn't say anything back, so she assumed that was her cue, so she turned and shifted through the snow near her window, carefully peering in first to make sure her parents weren't in the room.

They weren't. Which was a_ really_ good thing.

Before she could do anything else, he spoke, "What's your name...I mean it's only fair since ya' know mine."

"Bree." She said, "But I only told you because I wanted to. I don't care what's fair or not. See ya."

She slid her window open and then climbed inside. Before she closed her window, she looked out it one more time, only to see that nobody was there. He was gone. She quickly closed it, and then pulled her curtains over. Bree stripped off her winter clothes and into some pajamas and then sat down on her bed. Exhaustion hit her like a train, it may of had something to do with sudden cold to hot, but that didn't matter, she was tired and wanted to sleep. Then a thought crossed her mind, that maybe, just maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

_**So a little bit of Jack Frost for all of you! Thanks everyone for the feedback. I appreciate it.**_

_**It's crazy to me how when I first posted this story last year there were only 2,000+ stories in the ROTG section. Now there is 7,000+ !**_

_**Again I'll try to update in a day or two. Please review/fav/follow. It would mean everything to me!**_

_Rewritten: 11/27/2013_


End file.
